


To be Free, To Break Loose

by Aritou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon!Kylo, Demons, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I never thought that put tags was so difficult, Not Human!Rey, POV Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritou/pseuds/Aritou
Summary: About Kylo Ren trapped in some demonic routine and Rey defying the limits of his sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was practicing again and this happened. Drabbles with continuity, so yep, there's more where this came from. 
> 
> English is not my mother language but I hope being improving *wink* *wink*
> 
> Disclaimer applied.

              _ **E** ternity is certainly boring_, Kylo Ren thinks. But it is okay because there are worse things. It is almost the same every day, people come and go. He stays. People like him usually do. No one care, that for sure.  

            Kylo Ren yawns as plays with the keys hanging on his waist. The clink becomes annoying in the silence of the hallway. Today, creatures are too busy in their own business. _Samhain_ , so fucking predictable.

           The back door creaks and closes with a slam. He walks there and block it before it happens again. The door at his left opens and the clink is heard again when Kylo Ren makes sure to block it, too. 

            Another door opens.  

            “Stop teasing me, dammit.”

            The door shuts in his face. Kylo Ren hisses. He watches how the doors open and shut one by one. The silence has gone, now is fucking noisy. He clenches the fist that hold the keys and walks to the door with the golden knob.

            “Stop it.”

            The room is full of green and blue glitter. He wrinkles his nose in marked discomfort.

            “I’m bored.”

            “I’m also bored and you don’t see me slamming doors.”

            “Play with me.”

            The little chestnut thing. The _damn_ little chestnut thing. She is always there, breathing dreams and thinking stars. The first time he thought she was a fairy, now he is not so sure.

            “I’m busy.”

            “Doing what?”

            “Thinking the best way to strangle you.”

            “That’s kind of funny, Kylo.”

            “No, it’s not.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I don’t wanna think about you.”

            “What a shame.”

            He leaves the room.

 

* * *

 

            He is back two hours later.

            “Are you done, Kylo?”

            “Not really” he approaches and sits on the foot of the bed. “I don’t wanna play.”

            “What do you want?”

            He watches her. She has the longest eyelashes he has ever seen, her lips look like strawberry candy, her eyes are two gems that see everything and is tortured because he wants to see them all the time, but then he does not want to see them anymore and it is a damn contradictory issue. He brings his hand closer and brushes her arm with his knuckles, the skin is soft and so fucking hot that he barely bear it.

            “I wanna hate you, Rey.”

            “Then do it.”  

             He tries.

 

* * *

He fails.

* * *

Again. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is my first Reylo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer applied.

            **“D** on’t do that.”

            Rey is playing with his hooves, drawing circumferences with her fingers and letting the glitter fall inside the fur. It smells like cotton candy and sulfur—the room, the air and her.  He is addicted to that even if he does not know why.  

            “I’m bored.”

            “As always.”

            “Do you know how the flowers feel, Kylo?”

            He looks at her, demonic dark brown pupils against sassy hazel ones.

            “What a stupid question.”

            “Why?”

            “You know why.”

            No, she does not, but he is ashamed to confess that the only flower he knows is her.

 

* * *

           

            It never ends. Kylo Ren walks into the red room and stands straight in front of the decrepit silhouette sitting in the throne.

            “What do you have for me today, Kylo Ren?”

            “Nails.”

            The nails of all the people who cross that damn place but are too weak to reach the other side. The little velvet sack is snatched from his hands and levitates towards the beast who has tormented his dreams since _ever_.

            Snoke eats one by one. The nails crunch in his mouth while he does sounds of sick delight.

            “Good, boy” He makes a pause. His gaze is fixed on him. “When do you think give me something from the little thing you hide?”     

            Kylo Ren flinches.

            “I’m not hiding her.”

            “But you’re protecting her?”

            “She’s strong enough.”

            “What about you?”

            _I’m not_ , he almost says _, I'm too weak when it comes to her._

            In any case, it is not necessary for him to say so.

            Snoke knows. 

             

* * *

 

             Afterwards, he drops a series of filled forms on the desk. The creature behind it looks at him with familiar blue eyes. This is routine.

            “Done?”

            “Done.”

            It smells like parchments and ashes in this room. Kylo Ren extends his right hand to him. The creature with the blue eyes just watches it and shakes his head.

            “Not yet, kid.”

            He lowers his hand.

            “Okay then.”

* * *

 No. It is not okay. 

* * *

He is so fucking tired that he just wants to scream.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating!Rey♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer applied.

            **R** ey is eating.

            When she is hungry, she is a feral thing that does not have notion of her own limits. She likes to eat meat, whole pieces that she barely chews and swallows with an impressive facility. She likes fruits, too—apples, grapes, cherries, mangos, bananas and a lot of other things that the human world will never know. Sweet juice drained from her lips and her nasty tongue goes out looking for reach it.

            It is a really _hard_ moment to Kylo Ren. His own tongue runs through his lips in an almost unconscious movement.

            “Rey” He whimpers.

            She looks at him, blinking as if coming out of an enchantment.    

            “Are you hungry, too, Kylo?”

            She sounds so unaware of what she is doing to him that Kylo Ren feels a rage rise in his blood. There is no possibility that she does not know. She knows, she _has_ to know.

            Rey then makes a sloppy sound while licking the juice from her fingers and Kylo Ren forgets his rage and walks forward, planting his knees on the floor. He takes a peach sliced and approaches it to her, his claws retracted. Rey blinks again and takes a bite, the wetness and warmness of her mouth make Kylo Ren shudder, his cock jerking up in his pants. He approaches the other hand and caresses her cheek, then her eyebrow to finish anchoring his fingers in her chestnut hair.

            Rey burns. Her skin is always burning even if the room is frozen. Kylo Ren waits for her to finish devouring the piece of peach before pulling her towards him. She makes a little noise when he push his fingers into her mouth. He feels her tiny sharp teeth and her slippy hot tongue—and her smooth _fucking_ lips. Then he moves his hand, as caressing inside her mouth. Rey is watching him, her hazel eyes wide and she is breathing hard.

            Without looking, she grabs a handful of grapes and bring them closer to his mouth. Kylo Ren knows that it is a bad idea, but in that moment does not remember very well why. He feels her touching him, a shudder runs through his entire spine. His tongue escapes without thinking from his mouth and licks her fingers.

           He eats the fruit and push his fingers a little more in her mouth.

           Eats a grape, then a second one.

_Push_ a little more.

           Chews and swallows, one by one.

           Push against her _throat_.

           Rey gags and bites him. _Hard_.

           Kylo Ren hisses and pulls away from her. He is panting and shaking, his right hand wet with her saliva.

           “That’s enough” Rey says.

 

* * *

 

            It is now in the lonely darkness when he remembers why it was a fucking bad idea.

           Leaning forward, he throws up all the content of his stomach—the bitter taste of grapes and bile in his palate. Stomach cramps making him whine in pain. It is so painful, the simple action of eating—it makes him sick. He hates it. Why? Why then when it comes to her he cannot stop? _Damn! Why?!_

           Hours later, he stares at the half moon made of teeth—slowly fading—and cannot keep complaining.

 

* * *

 He is a fucking idiot.

* * *

 And she is… She is…

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer applied.

**“I** know your other name” Rey says once.

            “Do you?”

            “Luke told me.”

            He just gives her a blank look.

            “I’d have liked know him.”

            “He’s dead.”

            She leans to the side, Kylo Ren lifts a hand but then drops it.

            “I killed him.”

            “I’m not so sure about that.”

            “What does that mean?”

            Rey rests her head on his shoulder. Glitter falls from her hair.

            “ _He_ still controls you. Why do you let him?”

            Kylo Ren’s muscles tenses. She rarely talks about Snoke. And the way she does, so careless and detached is frightening. He thinks about the many things that Snoke could do to Rey if he puts his filthy hands on her and a raw feeling, half fear and half anger overwhelms him.  

            He does not answer.

            “One day, when you are free, he will back to your soul.”

            “I have no soul, Rey.”

            “That’s true, Snoke stole it from you.”

            “I _gave it_ to him.”

            “No, _Ben Solo_ did.”

* * *

             He wears _the mask_ today. It helps to forget the face behind it. It is the best thing to do after what Rey has said. Ben Solo is dead, he is Kylo Ren now, and even if his face keeps a resemblance, that person has vanished into the dark shadows long time ago.

            Wrath creeps through his veins, dense and dark. Behind the mask, he feels the usual numbness; there, he is able of categorize the bad emotions and nourish of them. Anger. Pain. Fear. Sadness. Anguish. Loneliness. Confusion. Helplessness. Despair…

            He is capable to forget everything else, concentrate on that and do what he has to do next.

            “Help me, please” says the man lying on the floor.

            Kylo Ren knows that there is nothing to do. When a soul is broken, it will irremediably disappear. Weak souls are not his fault and he tries to convince himself that the screams, the hopelessness and the suffering do not affect him.

            “P-Please.”

            He crouches down beside the man, looks at his body: the skin is already rotting and Kylo Ren can feel the man’s organs are burning inside his body. Stinks of death.

            There will not be much to offer Snoke this time.

            “Please, oh, _please_ …”

            He stares at the man’s eyes, electric blue eyes with the knowledge of more years lived than Kylo Ren when he was human. Perhaps he might be of his same age, or older— maybe when he was being devoured by darkness this man just was being born.

            The thing is that Kylo Ren does not remember how much time has passed since then.

            He does not remember a lot of things now.

            Posing a hand on the man’s neck, he squeezes until he sees life disappear from his gaze. His poor soul vanishing into nothingness.

            No more pain. He has made sure that it ends once and for all and tries to tell himself that he does not do it out of compassion.

 

* * *

He is just fulfilling a duty.

* * *

That is all.

* * *

 


End file.
